


The Interrogation of Valentine Morgernstern

by SimonsEroticFriendFiction



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, Gen, Homophobic Language, It's the f word so please don't read if you're not OK with that, M/M, Magnus is there to look flawless and threatening, Ultimate badass power couple Malec, Valentine is a horrible terrible person and deserves to rot in the dungeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsEroticFriendFiction/pseuds/SimonsEroticFriendFiction
Summary: Valentine is finally locked away in the dungeons of the Institute but the Soul Sword is still missing...





	The Interrogation of Valentine Morgernstern

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine makes some gross comments about basically everything and everyone including homophobic language and a horrible comment on suicide. 
> 
> The views of Valentine Morgernstern are his own and do not reflect the views of Simonseroticfriendfiction on a03 or on tumblr.

The basement of the New York Institute smelt like shit. Although the ancient dungeons had been modernised into sleek glass cells the stench of prisoners past and present still remained like a reminder and a warning. Most of the cells were filled with circle members and treacherous downworlders aligning with the circle to save themselves but in the centre in the largest cell sat Valentine Morgenstern, tied and chained to a chair bolted to the floor with runic power. 

The Silent Brother on guard opened the cell allowing Clary, Alec and Magnus followed by Inquisitor Herondale inside, Magnus and Clary hanging towards the back of the cell, stony impressions on everyone's faces. 

"Ah Clarissa," Valentine spoke, eyeballing his daughter. "So good to see you again."

"Likewise." Clary said, voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Magnus Bane." Valentine continued. "I'm sure one of my lackeys had killed you by now."

Magnus gave a humourless laugh. "All of your so called lackeys shit themselves at the mere sight of me, I'd very much like to see them try." 

Alec coughed impatiently, bringing the traitor's attention back to him. "Valentine Morgenstern, I'm sure you are aware you are incarcerated here for treasonous crimes against the Clave. At this moment the punishment you will be given is Holy Execution however the Inquisitor has decided that that sentence may be reduced if you can give us information."

"And who are you?" Valentine said, taking in Alec's appearance up and down. "You don't look much older than my dear Johnathan."

"I am Alec Lightwood, head of this Institute-"

"Lightwood? Maryse and Robert must have sold their souls to get anywhere near leadership of this Institute! I guess that's why their son turned out to be a little queer who chooses to fuck filthy downworlders instead of marry respectable shadowhunter girls.”

Alec's eyes darkened and he raised his fist to strike Valentine but Clary caught his arm and yanked it back before he could inflict his anger on her father.

"Alec no!" She scolded. "He's just saying things to upset you."

"Feisty." Valentine chuckled. 

"No shit." Alec muttered, ripping himself from Clary's grasp. "We are not here to talk about my personal life." He snarled. 

"We are here to ask questions," The Inquisitor interjected. "Where is the soul sword?"

"Imogen Herondale, I know something you don't know..." Valentine sang. 

The Inquisitor snorted. "That's what we're trying to get out of you, where is the soul sword?"

"Oh it's not about the soul sword." Valentine laughed. "It's about your son."

The Inquisitor stiffened in shock. "My son is dead."

"Maybe so, but your grandson is still alive."

"I have no grandson." She snapped.

Valentine laughed again. "I know something you don't know." 

"If you can't give us any information about the soul sword then this interview is over." The Inquisitor said through gritted teeth.

Alec sighed in frustration, reluctant to give up on his most important lead. "The Clave is willing to show you rare kindness in reward for its whereabouts."

"Ah the warlock slut is gonna try and question me, how quaint." Valentine smiled, narrowing his eyes. 

"It's in your best interest to tell us where it is." Alec said, crossing his arms, irritation building. 

Valentine kept his voice calm, enjoying taunting his captors. "You're a disgrace, just like your treacherous parents."

Shaking with rage, Alec demanded, "Where is the soul sword?"

"Downworlders should be wiped off the face of the earth and all who fraternise with them."

"WHERE IS THE SOUL SWORD?" Alec bellowed.

"It's unnatural to be with downworlders, they're impure, demon scum."

Alec looked Valentine in the eyes, raised his clenched fist and slammed it into Valentine's jaw, an audible crack echoing around the dungeon. Everyone in the cell was stunned into silence as he turned around to leave, motioning to the silent brother to open the door as Valentine spat blood onto the ground and spoke flatly.

"Why haven't you killed yourself yet, faggot?" 

Alec's back tensed at the slur as he stood up straight. Magnus' glamour dropped cat eyes burning and fingers flexing, if the dungeons didn't neutralise magic he would have burned Valentine where he sat. Slowly, Alec turned back around and calmly bent down to Valentine's level. 

"A faggot who has your life in my hands." He spoke chillingly. "And I'm alive. Now, I'm going to go and let my warlock boyfriend fuck me and then I'll decide whether you live or die." He smiled coldly as he straightened up and headed for the door, taking Magnus by the hand. The silent brother opened the door and the shadowhunters headed out, only Alec staying put with Magnus, staring down Valentine and planting a passionate kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

Valentine spat again as Alec and Magnus left the cell, Magnus snaking his arm around his boyfriend's waist laughing as they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Screw you, Valentine. Go kiss a train.


End file.
